This invention relates in general to toys for pets and, more particularly, to dog toys comprising multiple, closely-connected, resilient balls.
Dog toys provide a means for enjoyment and exercise for dogs (and other pets). As is well known, balls and other pet toys that can bounce, be pounced on, grabbed, and pulled by pet's mouth are very popular. Dogs love chasing and retrieving such bouncing toys and tugging against the opposite pulling of their owners or another dog. While conventional toys of this type are enjoyed by dogs. the toys typically become worn and tattered by a dog's instinct to find weaknesses in the chew item and tear it apart.
Currently, in dog toys with balls, the balls of dog tug toys are attached to their pulling ropes with a portion of the rope exposed. The rope of some pass through holes on opposite sides of the ball and is held by a knot outside the ball, or the rope is looped through the ball and tied, or a knot is formed in the end of the rope and then inserted into the hollow center of a ball through a hole. In each of these instances the rope remains accessible to the dog, and the dog naturally chews at the rope until the rope becomes frayed and tattered.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved dog toy that protects the toy's integrity over an extended play period, which can be bitten or chewed by a dog for many days and months without being damaged and destroyed. The present invention is a result of research, development, and experimentation concerning the above problems and ways to overcome such problems.